


Sex, Paint & Cigarettes

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Stiles, F/M, M/M, Smoking, actor!derek, actor!jennifer, who is cool with wearing lots of prostetics and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Stiles is an art student and Derek is a drama dork and they have the sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with my tumblr post so linkyness: http://witchaphe.tumblr.com/post/65153834221/sex-paint-cigarettes-an

"God Derek my room's gonna stink like your gross cigarettes for days!" Stiles groans from where he's lying in their post coital mess on the floor. 

"As if you could smell anything over the smell of paint." Comes the reply. 

"As if you could smell anything over all the sex we just had!" The artist snorts. 

"If it bothers you that much I'll just quit coming over to see you." 

"Shut up! You wouldn't dare!" 

"No I wouldn't." 

"Sap." 

"The sap can take his dick and leave." 

"No! I love you!" 

"Damn right you do. Now pass me that lighter." 

"What lighter?" 

"The one beside the red paint." 

"Vermilion." 

"It's fucking red." 

Stiles sticks his tongue out as he hands it over, bright vermilion smudged on his finger tips. Derek really should have seen it coming but he's too busy staring at the way Stiles body stretches that he ends up with lines of red over his chest. He scowls at the new marks against his skin and at the stupid grin across his lovers stupid face.


	2. ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer/Stiles/Derek sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in so long, het smut in even longer so I'm a tad rusty. (ie totally winging it)

Stiles is mostly naked when Derek comes waltzing into his apartment with Jennifer in tow, both dodging the clutter of art supplies on the floor.

 

"I wasn't aware I was entertaining this evening." Stiles says his eyes squinting suspiciously. Not a big fan of Jennifer, yeah she was hot and sometimes he liked to go down on her at parties while Derek watched but he was sober and sober Stiles just found Jennifer annoying. 

 

"Don't be like that Stiles, I thought you liked me." 

 

"Nope. I like your woman parts, your personality not so much." Stiles says matter of factly as he picks paint from his skin.

 

"Well it's a good job I didn't come to talk then isn't it." Jennifer purrs as she makes her way over to the speckled painter, pushing him back against his couch and straddling him. "I thought it might be fun to take our little interactions to the next level." 

 

Stiles wets his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "What did you have in mind?" he whispers, his hands already sliding up her thighs. 

 

"I want to finally get that cock of yours in me even better if Derek fucks you while you fuck me. You'd like that wouldn't you Stiles, you'd like to be used like that wouldn't you?" 

 

"Ye- yes god yeah" Stiles moans his hips bucking up, his cock already leaking against his boxers. 

 

They kiss and as much as Stiles dislikes Jennifer she's a fucking good kisser. He melts into it, fingers digging into Jennifer's ass, he whimpers as Jennifer moves from his lap, he can barely breath watching Jennifer strip off her clothes, he doesn't blink as Derek moves forward kissing along Jennifer's neck as he unclips her bra and slides down her panties. They just stand there Jennifer staring into Stiles eyes as Derek rubs her breasts, teasing the nipples and kissing her neck. Then it's Jennifer's turn to strip Derek of his clothes, Derek hisses as her nails catch his skin as she rips his t-shirt up and off. His belt goes next, it clatters against the floor, moments later his jeans joint it. He whispers something into Jennifer's ear before sliding down his boxers. She smiles and turns back towards Stiles. Stiles who's face is flushed, his boxers soaking in pre cum. She pulls him off the couch and leads him to his bed before pushing him down onto in less than gently. 

 

"I'm gonna sit on your face and you're gonna eat me out until I come." Not waiting for an answer she moves up his body until Stiles can feel the warmth of her cunt against his lips. He licks gently at first, his nose bumps against her clit as he feels Derek pull down his boxers and kiss his way up his legs. He kisses her thigh and nips at her lips gently before working his tongue, first soft licks to the folds of her labia, sucking them a little before sliding his tongue against her entrance. She moans above him. Stiles is the one moaning next, his face deep in Jennifer's cunt, as Derek teases at his hole with warm slick fingers. He's shaking and moaning along with Jennifer by the time Derek works three fingers in, rubbing and pressing against his prostate. 

 

"Please- Fuck me!" Stiles begs wetly into Jennifer's thigh. 

 

"Make Jennifer cum and then I'll think about it." Derek smiles as he scissors his fingers inside Stiles' ass and this time Stiles moans into Jennifer's cunt. His tongue working hard to make her cum. 

 

"Fuck- Stiles! Right there!" Jennifer keens and Stiles' swallows the cum that dribbles out, licking and chasing the taste until Jennifer sobs "It's too much!" 

 

Jennifer moves off Stiles and lies flat on the bed catching her breath still shivering from her orgasm. Derek takes the chance to lean down over a slightly dazed Stiles, slick still wet on the artist's flushed face, and kiss him hard and deep teeth biting his lower lip til it's red and swollen. 

 

"Please Derek. Please fuck me I've been so good." 

 

"Jen?" Derek asks looking over to Jennifer. 

 

"Yeah I'm good to go whenever." 

 

Derek picks up the bottle of lube again and a couple of condoms off the bedside table, rolling one down himself before doing Stiles as well. The artist groans but rolls up onto his knees and slinks towards Jennifer who all but pulls him down on top of her, her hot cunt stretching around his cock so nicely. Stiles thrusts once, twice before Derek puts his hand on his lower back and stops him. Once Stiles is still Derek slides into Stiles and fucks hard sending Stiles forwards and into Jennifer. They go slow for a while just kissing and slow thrusts, more to stop Stiles from coming straight away than anything else, until Stiles attempts a harder thrust.

 

"Fuck me like you mean it Stiles!" Jennifer gasps digging her fingers into Stiles hips. 

 

"God-" Stiles gasps, squirming as Derek fucks into him harder sending his own cock deeper into the brunette beneath him. "I'm fuck- I'm-" 

 

"Derek I think we broke him." Jennifer laughs before moaning as Stiles leans his weight on her, his nails scratching down the sides of her breasts, his hipbones hard against her thighs. 

 

"Good, such a good boy for us Stiles." Derek purrs into Stiles ear, his breath wet and hot. His fingers curling into Stiles' hair and pulling hard, his pelvis thrusting forward til the slapping of balls is loud in the room. Stiles' back arches, his own hips working harder from Derek's thrusts. Jennifer bites at his adams apple as she cums again her cunt squeezing Stiles cock hard until the hold on his cock and Derek fucking his ass is too much to take and he cums as well, mouth slack, tears in his eyes and shivering. Stiles leans heavy on top of Jennifer and he may or may not be drooling into her hair as Derek fucks in and out until he finishes with a groan in Stiles' ass. 

 

"Well that happened." Stiles mutters as Jennifer shoves him off. 

 

"This was fun maybe next time open a window so you don't suffocate your guests with paint fumes. See you in class Derek." Jennifer says throwing the last of her clothes on and zipping up her boots. 

 

And just like that Derek and Stiles are alone in the apartment. 

 

"She doesn't hang around does she? Totally killin' my after glow." 

 

"You had fun though right?" 

 

"Duh! I congratulate your sex plans." Stiles smiles, draping himself over his boyfriend. 

 

"You're welcome."  

 

 


End file.
